Some Kind of Wonderful
by Dreams.Peace.Love.Happiness
Summary: 19 year old Melissa Grayl has had a hard life, she lost her father and brother in a car accident, and her mother became a drug addict. When she and her siblings move to La Push she meets Paul and sparks fly. Will Paul be able to heal Mel's unseen scars?


**A/N: so, here is a new story that I am working on. It's about a girl named Melissa and Paul... aannd um, you'll have to read to find out more :)**

**This story starts kinda during New Moon... sort of.**

**Disclaimer: I, to my utmost displeasure, do not own twilight... or Paul :(...**

* * *

><p>'Melissa! Get your butt down here.' My mother yelled. I sighed and grabbed my purse. I suppose I should be happy, I am really, but I'm moving <em>without<em> my daddy and older brother. I used to live in La Push, WA, until I was 13, then my family moved to Boston.

Things in Boston were great until June 15th, 2001- three years after the move. My father, older brother, and myself were going up north on a camping trip when we were jack-knifed by a drunk driver. I'm the only one who survived. It took me a good year and a half to recover completely- well, mentally that is.

I'm okay now, my body came out fine, well, almost. I only have one ear now. When the car hit us a piece of glass cut my left ear clean off. There is also a scar running from the hole on my head to my left eye. The doctors told me I was lucky to keep my eye, and my full sight. It's been about three years since the accident, by the way.

I really don't mean to sound vain or anything, but I'm pretty- or so my mom says. I have long, like super long, brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, plump lips, and a rocking body. My philosophy is _If they're going to stare, we might as well give them something to stare at_. I run, all the time. I was on the Boston All Stars cross-country and soccer teams. I had some killer calf muscles and slight abs.I'm tallish, around 5'10" but my limbs aren't gangly.

I have four brothers and a sister. Before Andrew died, he was second oldest, but now I am. In correct order it goes Adam-23, _Andrew-17_, Melissa(me)-19, Lucas- 15, the twins Mathew and Marcus-11, and Meghan-6. Adam is my confident, he understands me better than anyone- well, besides Andrew, but he's gone now- and is always there to be my shoulder to cry on when things get tough. Lucas is my baby. He's such a softy and is extremely sensitive, Andrew was his idol and he can't handle people talking about him very much. Mathew and Marcus where too young to understand when Andrew died, but now they're a bunch of rambunctious freaks, but I love them anyways. Finally, my little Meghan. Meghan's the most insane 6 year old I have ever met. She's more my daughter than she is our mother's. Mom couldn't handle loosing the love of her life and one of her babies on the same night. She blames me for the car wreck and pretty much hates me. She started neglecting Meghan and the boys shortly after the funeral so I stepped up and took the spot of mommy.

I walked down the stairs with a small smile on my face. Though it was semi artificial it still counts, right? Adam saw my smile and threw an arm around my shoulder.

'Hey,' He whispered in my ear. 'We'll be happier back in La Push, withought Mother.' I grinned and kissed his cheek. Since Adam and I are both _legal adults_ as the courts say, we have gained custody of our younger siblings while our Mother get's sent to a treatment center.

'Lissa?' Meghan's shy, quiet voice whispered. I held my arms out and she ran into them. 'Awe we leabing?' She asked.(**are we leaving**) I nodded and kissed her temple.

'Yup, we're moving to Washington. Are you ready to ride in the plane?' I asked her softly. She grinned and nodded.

Five minutes later the taxi arrived and drove us to the airport. I looked over and was glad to see that everyone was wearing comfy clothes. I was wearing a pair of black soffe shorts, a green tank top, a white shirt that said 'What if this was the last tree left to hug', silver flip flops, my sunglasses were atop my head, my hair was in a loose ponytail and my purse was resting on the crook of my elbow. Meghan's hand was held firmly in my own as we walked into the giant building. She looked kind of frightened so Adam swooped her up into his arms and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

All we had was one carry-on, which had a few snacks and water bottles in it, along with a pullup for Meghan, the twins' Nintendo DS™s, Lucas's I-Pod, Meghan would probably sleep the entire time, Adam had thrown in some papers that he needed to finish for school- he's studying to become a lawyer- and I had a book- _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Plus, Adam, Lucas, and I had our cellphones.

We were through security and on the plane in no time. 6 hours later we were walking out of the airport and to our car, which was convieniently shipped prior to our trip. Adam had a sleeping Meghan in her arms and the twins were holding mine drowsily.

Adam clicked the unlock button on his keys and carefully buckled Meghan into her carseat. The twins and Lucas got into the back and closed their eyes. I walked over to where Adam was standing and hugged him tightly.

'We'll be okay here, right?' I asked, resting my head on his shoulder. Adam put his arms around me and hugged me.

'Yeah, we're going to be just fine. Now come on, we've got to get to La Push before the day ends.' He replied and the two of us got into the SUV and drove home. When we got there it was almost dark, but all of the boxes were inside our empty house.

I got out of the car and shook my younger brothers awake. The three of them jumped slightly but got out of the car anyways. Adam, not wanting to wake Meghan, just carried her right in.

I had come back to La Push a few weeks back to hire a decorator and stuff, so the bedrooms were all set to go. Adam brought Meghan to her room while I helped the twins into theirs before collapsing into my own.

_Monday morning- two days later_

.BBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. I slammed my hand over the alarm clock and groaned. Monday mornings sucked eggs. I tossed my blankets off of my body and slowly made my way to the bathroom that Meghan and I shared. It had light blue walls, a jacuzzi tub, a white vanity and pink accents. It was cute, but rather girly. I turned the water from the shower on and waited for it to warm up. When the steam started fogging up my mirror I stripped out of my pajamas- a pair of blue plaid shorts and a light blue t-shirt- and pulled my hair out of the messy bun I had slept in.

I felt my tired muscles relax as the hot water worked them. When my hair was soaked I grabbed my _banana-nut and cherrie _shampoo and squeezed a heafty amount into my palm. I lathered the shampoo into my hair and scratched at ym scalp, cleansing it. When all the suds were gone I ran conditioner through the now slightly curly tresses. As the conditioner soaked in I shaved my legs, under arms, and cleaned up my bikini line. After the conditioner was out I turned off the water and exited the shower.

The cool air felt good against my heated skin as I wrapped a towel around my hair and walked back to my room to change into my school clothes for the day. Along the way to my closet I stopped at my bed to rub lotion into my legs to keep them smooth throughout the day. My lotion smelled like apples and always brought a smile to my face when I used it. When the lotion was soaked in I dropped my towel and walked into the closet to put my clothes on. I slid on a white thong and matching bra and flipped through my clothes. After five minutes of looking I came up with a white dress with a white shrug to go over it. I slid the dress on and zipped it with ease before grabbing the shrug and going back into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After brushing my teeth, I yawned lightly and sat in front of the vanity and began applying my makeup.

I lined my grey eyes in dark blue eyeliner and applied a heavy load of masacara and a light dusting of deep blue eye shadow. I dusted blush accross my cheeks and slid some lip gloss accross my lips. I got up from my chair and open one of the cupboards that had my deoderant and perfume in it. I slid deoderant onto my pits and pulled my shrug onto my shoulders. Then I took my hair out of the towel and brushed it before running some mousse through my hair. I stretched my arms back as I went over to my jewelery tree and grabbed my blue LOVE necklace. I slipped in around my neck, pulled my blue heels on and went to go wake up my brothers before I started with Meghan. I started with Lucas, since he needed to shower.

I opened his door quietly and sat next to him on his bed. I leaned over and whispered in his ear. 'Lukey, honey, wake up, you need to shower.' I said softly. He shot up with a groan.

'Urrgh, stupid school.' He mumbled as he stood up. I laughed and exited his room, but not before watching him stumble into the bathroom he shared with Adam. Rolling my eyes I walked accross the hall to the twins room. They were already awake and getting dressed.

'Morning sweeties.' I said softly and left their door open before finally going to Meghan's room. Meghan was sitting up in her bed and holding her turtle pillow pet.

'Up time?' She asked and stretched her little arms out.

'Yeah, what are we wearing today, little M?' I asked and picked her up. She couldn't get out of bed herself, we had bars surrounding it. Meghan was a restless sleeper who moved, _alot_, and it was just safer for her. I set her on the floor and she raced to the bathroom to relieve herself before coming back and opening her closet door. She put one hand on her hip as the other one tapped her chin as she looked over her outfits. I sat at her tea table and watched her pick out her clothes. She came up with a grey skirt with black and white flowers, a white t-shirt with a little balarina on it and a grey cardigan sweater.

'Dis sissy.' She said and held it out to me. I smiled and helped her take her pajamas off.

Fifteen minutes later I was in the kitchen getting everyones breakfast ready. The kids were having pancakes while I had an apple and an orange. Five minutes before it was time to leave Adam stumbled into the kitchen, yawning. The little kids grabbed their backpacks while Lucas and I grabbed our duffle bags and my purse.

'Hey, good luck today.' I said and kissed Adam on the cheek. He had a big test that would determine if he could become a lawyer or not today.

'Thanks kid. And good luck at school guys.' Adam said as we walked out out to my car. After getting the little kids settled Lucas and I made our way to the highschool. We were still pretty early, as it was 7:43, but hey, it's better to be early than late, right. I shut the car off and glanced at my brother.

'Are you ready kid?' I asked and took a deep breath. We walked into the office while people gawked. I sighed and subconsciously touched my ear. Lucas softly touched my hand.

'Hey, c'mon. We need to get our schedules.' He whispered and pulled me into the office. The lady at the front desk scowled at us as we walked in.

'Can I help you?' She asked in a nazily voice. I ran a hand through my hair and smiled.

'High, I'm Melissa Grayl and this is my brother, Lucas. We need our papers.' I said politely. She scowled again and thrust two sets of papers at me.

'Here you are. Bring the slips back at the end of the day.' She said. I inwardly cringed at the sound of her voice and exited the office in search of my locker. When I got there I did the combonation and shoved my bags inside before walking to class. I glanced at my schedule and groaned.

_1st hour- Advanced Trigenometry- Mr. Deyton_

_2nd hour- college chemistry- Mrs. White_

_3rd hour- English compostion- Ms. Becker_

_4th hour- choir- Mrs. Larson_

_LUNCH_

_5th hour- study hall_

_6th hour- American Government- Mrs. Ateara_

_7th hour- Mr. Bright_

Fan-fucking-tastic. Advanced trig first hour, oh goody. I heard the bell ring and walked into the class room. Mr. Deyton looked like a boring old man. I walked over to his desk and tapped it.

'Good morning sir. I'm Melissa, I'm the new student.' I said confidently. Mr. Deyton looked up and smiled.

'Class, take your seats. Now, we have a new student today, Melissa, why don't you introduce yourself.' Mr. Deyton said. I smiled at him before addressing the class.

'My name is Melissa Grayl, I'm 19 years old and I only have one ear, so get your staring in please.' I said and moved my hair to the right side of my head. A bunch of people gasped while one kid in the front row muttered _'cool.'_

'Thank you Melissa, you may take a seat by Miss Conweller. Kim, raise your hand please.' A pretty girl raised her hand and smiled at me.

After an hour of talking with Kim I learned that I had all of my classes with her and I could tell we were going to be great friends.

Chemistry and English comp flew by and choir came in a jiffy. I was really excited for this class, I love singing almost as much as I love running and soccer. Kim and I walked into the room laughing about some poor kid who got knocked out by the door to the media room. I walked over to the teachers office and waited for second bell to ring before talking to her. When the bell rang everyone got to their spots and the teacher walked out of her office.

'Oh, goodness, you must be Melissa. Welcome to choir dear.' Mrs. Larson greeted in a breathy tone. I smiled. 'Now, you've been in choir before, right?'

'Yes. I sang both alto and seprano, Mrs. Larson.' I answered her next question for her. She smiled.

'Well, why don't you sing a song for us so I can see where to put you.' Mrs. Larson said.

'Sure, can you play Bennie and the Jets for me?' I asked her. She nodded and began playing. (**a/n: I picture her singing like Haley from American Idol... on my prof. is a link to where you can listen to Haley singing Bennie and the Jets...**) When I was done singing I was stared at.

'Oh, why don't you go seprano 2, you can stand next to Kim.' Mrs. Larson said, flustered. When choir was over Kim and I went to lunch. Kim's boyfriend and his friends were there and she invited me to sit with them.

'Um, sure. I just need to find my brother first and give him his lunch money. The fool forgot it this morning.' I said and scanned the cafeteria for my brother. I found him, sitting at a table with a few guys who looked to be his age.

'I'll be right back, Kim.' I said and sauntered over to my brother. I slid into the chair next to him and slid his money into his hand.

'Oh, thanks Mel.' He mumbled and went to stand up. I looked over at his new friends and my eyes widened.

'Seth Clearwater. Little Seth Clearwater!' I gasped. My little Sethie wasn't so little anymore.

'Um, who are you?' Seth asked. I grinned.

'You prolly don't recognize me with the missing ear, huh twinkie?' I asked.

'Mel! What are you still doing in highschool?' Seth questioned. He got up to follow my brother and I to get our food.

'I was gone for a year and a half after the accident.' I explained. We were right behind Kim so I let Seth continue talking to my brother while I talked with Kim.

I grabbed a lunch tray and scanned the food. I grabbed three hamburgers, four oranges, a penut butter cereal bar, and a bottle of apple juice and followed Kim to the almost empty table. I sat down next to Kim and groaned. 'Stupid shoes.' I grumbled.

'Guys, this is Melissa Grayl. Mel, this is Jared, my boyfriend, Embry Call, and Jacob Black. Hey, where's Paul?' Kim said.

'Hi, it's nice to meet you guys.' I said and glanced lovingly at my food.

'Mel, are you seriously going to eat _all_ of that?' Kim asked, looking at me. I grinned.

'I love food, Kimmi.' I told her.

'I'm so suprised you don't weigh like 800 pounds.' Kim grumbled before digging into her soup.

'Hey now, I run, and play soccer, and lift weights.' I said and took a bite of my first hamburger. Jacob glanced at me.

'Why, you have a perfect body right now?' He said. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

'If people are going to stare, you might as well give them something to stare at, right?' I asked and moved my hair. Kim cringed again.

'Whoa.' I heard a slightly squeaky voice say. I looked up to see a 7th grade boy staring at me. I just rolled my eyes and continued eating.

'That is so weird.' Jared grumbled and began eating. The four oranges and two and a half burgers later and I was staring sadly at my tray.

'Huh, you poor, poor peice of meat, if only I was still hungry, than I could eat you.' I stated sadly. Suddenly someone slammed their tray down onto the table. I jumped and the rest of my burger went flying. 'NNNNOOOOOOO.' So, I was being stared at again. I noticed my brother duck his head in embarassement.

'The poor, poor little dead cow. Someone could have eated the rest of him.' I told Kim sadly. She just stared at me. Then she started laughing.

'You're such a headcase, Mel.' She gasped. I finally looked up to see who had slammed their tray down. I was met with a beautiful pair of rich brown eyes. I felt like the world stopped.

'Oh shit.' I heard Kim whisper. 'Um, Mel, this is Paul. Paul this is Melissa.' I smiled at him and took a drink of my apple juice.

'Sooooo, Kimmi.' I stated.

'No, I will not help you haress the vegitarians.' She replied. I huffed and got up.

'Fine. I was going to ask you if you wanted these shoes, but never mind.' I said as I started walking away. I stopped at my brother's table, just to embarass him. 'HHEEY Lucas.'

'Oh god Mel, please go away.' Lucas grumbled. I grinned and waved at his friends, who blushed a little.

'See you boys.' I cooed and walked out of the cafeteria.

_Paul POV- after school_

'So, Paul.' Jared said as we walked into Sam and Emily's house. I glared at him. 'What's with the dreamy look?'

'Jared, leave him alone.' Kim scolded before racing off to the kitchen to find Emily. With a huge grin on my face I walked into the kitchen and threw my arms around Emily. She gave a small shriek of surprise.

'Oh goodness, Paul. What was that for?' She asked. I grinned at her and collapsed into a chair.

'Lover boy here imprinted today.' Jared said and smacked the back of my head.

'What?' Sam asked, walking into the kitchen and kissing Emily's scars.

'Mhm. You remember the Grayls', right Sam?' Kim asked. Sam nodded.

'Yeah, Andrew and Adam were good kids. Mel was something else though.' Sam answered. Then he grinned.

'_You_ imprinted on Melissa Grayl. Oh good luck to you, kid.' He laughed.

'What's so bad about Melissa?' Kim asked. Sam smiled at her.

'Nothing- she's just got two incredibly over protective brothers and she's a daddy's girl.' Sam replied. Kim's face softened.

'Actually, Her dad and one of her brother's are dead.' Kim replied.

'What, which one I wonder. Hmm, we'll have to have them over for dinner sometime Em. Hey Kim, did Mel ever tell you why she moved back?' Sam said.

'Yeah, their Mom is being locked up in a treatment center, so she and her older brother have custody of her younger siblings.' Kim replied.

'Hm, well, you'll have to talk to her and get to know her, Paul.' Emily decided with a smile.

_Seth POV_

I walked home with a smile on my face, and when I got home it was almost dinner time. I had stayed behind to run a few laps around the track and got caught up talking with Melissa.

'Hi Mom, Dad. I'm home.' I called as I entered the house.

'Seth, go wash up, please.' Mom called. I went into the bathroom and washed my hands before taking a seat at the dinner table.

'Anything exciting happen at school today, Seth?' Dad asked as we were eating chicken.

'Yeah. We had two new students today. And Leah, I have a super-duper happy announcement to tell you.' I said. Leah looked up and glared slightly.

'What is it?' She snapped.

'Well, you'll never believe who's back in town.' I started happily. 'The Grayls'.' Leah's eyes imedietely brightened.

'.' She cried happily.

_third person POV_

Everyone slept happily that night, for the first time in a long while for most.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so, what did you think? Was it completely horrible? I'm aiming for 34 chapters I think, and it will get more dramatic as we go along :)**

_**Random trivia question of the chapter: **What, in heavens name, was the man who first discovered milk DOING to the poor cow?** Do you have an answer? Review and tell me :)**_

**Now, please enjoy my icon of a lady that makes me giggle when I look at it:::::: :-)8**

**LOVE,**

**. 3**


End file.
